Life Isn't Fair
by HighSchoolMusicalForever
Summary: Miley loves Jake... Jake loves Mackenzie. Miley will go to extremes to get him to love her instead... even disguising herself as Hannah Montana. Can Hannah help Jake forget about Mackenzie and fall in love with Miley? Please R&R! Jiley!
1. Miley

Hey, this is my first Hannah Montana fic, but I have some other stories in the 7th Heaven category, so if you like this one, please check them out. I guess you could say I am a big Miley and Jake fan...

Chapter 1: Miley

_No, this can't be happening. I can't believe this. I can't be pregnant... NO, NO, NO! _

Just then, I rolled over and looked at my clock. It was six-thirty in the morning. I pushed my hair out of my face. That's when I stood up and realized that my heart was still beating. I had been dreaming about Jake Ryan for a whole week, but this was the first time I had dreamt that I was pregnant. Maybe I was falling too hard for him.

I have to admit that he is cute and that I really like him. No... I love him. Yes, I'll admit it. I LOVE JAKE RYAN! There. Now you know my **other** secret. Unfortunately, so does Lilly. And she told Oliver... and Jake.

Jake came over last night. He told me that he knew that I liked him. And I denied it. I told him that I only wanted to be his friend. So we went out to see a movie.

I wanted him to kiss me...really bad. So bad that I even tried to ask him to, but we got interrupted when the lights came back on. We came back to my house and he kissed my cheek, but nothing more. We said goodbye, and I went to bed.

I wanted to kick myself for lying to him. Maybe today I could tell him how I really felt. I went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and my teeth. Soon, I was dressed and ready for school.

I saw Jake standing near the door to our art class. I was almost ready to go over to him and tell him when he called out to Mackenzie Taylor. She was one of Amber and Ashley's new friends. Jake leaned down and kissed her. Tears formed in my eyes, and I ran down the hall to the bathroom, passing Oliver and Lilly on the way. I heard them come after me, and I knew that they knew about what had gone on the night before...

Was that confusing? Sorry if it was. Feel free to tell me what you think, but don't give me any harsh reviews; tell me what I can do to make it better. Thanks! Please R&R! Sharayah


	2. Broken Hearts and Help from Hannah

Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy. Really busy. But anyway, here is chapter two! Thanks for being patient with it!

Chapter Two: Broken Hearts and Help from Hannah

I stood outside of my house with Lilly, who had come over for pizza and a movie.

"Miles, why don't you approach him as Hannah? I heard him tell Mackenzie that he was going to the Hannah Montana concert tomorrow night. He loves Hannah," Lilly said.

"Then why doesn't he like me?" I asked.

"Because he doesn't know that you're Hannah. Maybe you should tell him."

"Maybe, but... then he would treat me like this huge celebrity, and that isn't what I want. I want him to like me for me."

"Oh. How about the pizza? We'll talk later."

I nodded. We went in and began to eat our dinner and watched a movie. After the movie, we went upstairs and got ready for bed. As we sat on my bed, Lilly gave me a hug. "We'll figure something out, Miley. It'll turn out great. Hey, I have an idea. Maybe you could...wait, that wouldn't work. Never mind."

I groaned as I lay there clutching my pillow to my chest. Tomorrow was gonna be a new day... a new beginning. We would figure it out, even if I did have to go as Hannah.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next morning, we woke up to find Oliver sitting at the kitchen table, eating pancakes. My dad was standing there making more pancakes for us. "Mornin', Bud," he said.

"Hi, Dad," I said disappointedly. I sat down feeling discouraged. My dad put a plate of pancakes down in front of me.

"What's wrong, Bud?"

"Nothing," I replied.

"She's upset because Jak-" Lilly started to say, but I elbowed her in the stomach. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" she asked.

I gave her the "We'll talk later" look.

Soon, we had come up with a plan. We kind of volunteered Oliver without asking him, but he was gonna go talk to Jake today and tell him that he knew Hannah and he would introduce them. Hannah (ME!) would then ask him to come over to my house/ Hannah's house, where he would see my father, who knew Jake from somewhere. My dad would then proceed to tell Jake that Hannah was my cousin and that I was there. Then we would talk. It seemed like a good idea... but would it really work?

There's another chapter! Thanks for R&Ring! Sharayah


	3. AN:New Series Idea

Okay, so here's my new idea. Please R&R and tell me what you think! Thanks! Sharayah

I have decided to write a series mix of 7th Heaven and maybe some Smallville, Hannah Montana, Zoey 101 and High School Musical. Each chapter will be a different songfic off of my favorite albums by Ashlee Simpson, Jessica Simpson, Ryan Cabrera, The Veronicas and possibly Nick Lachey. (Not sure about Nick, though. He's kind of weird now.) Each story will be an album. Do you get it?

They will be as following:

Ashlee Simpson- Autobiography: 7th Heaven

Characters: Not decided yet (NDY)

Ashlee Simpson- I Am Me (plus Invisible): 7th Heaven

Characters: Simon/ Cecilia Martin/ Ruthie Kevin/Lucy

Jessica Simpson- Sweet Kisses: Smallville

Characters: Clark/Lana

Jessica Simpson- Irresistible: Zoey 101

Characters: Zoey/Chase

Jessica Simpson- In This Skin (re-release): Hannah Montana

Characters: Miley/Jake

Jessica Simpson- A Public Affair (plus I Belong To Me): 7th Heaven

Characters: Simon/Cecilia Martin/Ruthie

Ryan Cabrera- Take It All Away: High School Musical

Characters: Zac/Vanessa Troy/Gabriella

Ryan Cabrera- You Stand Watching (plus I Will Remember You): 7th Heaven

Characters: Simon/Cecilia Martin/Ruthie Kevin/Lucy

The Veronicas- The Secret Life Of...: 7th Heaven

Characters: NDY

Nick Lachey- What's Left of Me: NDY

Characters: NDY

Please note that some of these are subject to change. Some may turn to a mix of all of the shows; it depends on the song when I get to it. Thanks!


	4. Jake Loves Hannah

Hey, sorry if I confused you guys! Please see the notes on part 9 of "Between You and I" in the 7th Heaven section for more information on the new story idea. Please tell me what you think... okay, here's the chapter...

Chapter Three: Jake Loves Hannah

That night at the concert, I stood backstage next to Lilly. I had my "Hannah" look on. I peered out at the crowd and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Jake standing there in the front row holding a sign that read:

"I LOVE YOU, HANNAH! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!"

He was so cute... I woke up from my daydream when I realized that the curtain had been raised. I looked over at Lilly on the side of the stage, and she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled before jumping into the chorus of "This Is The Life", I looked over at Jake. He was going crazy.

When the concert was over, I went back to my dressing room. Sure enough, about ten minutes later, Oliver came in with Jake.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're HANNAH MONTANA!" Jake said.

I smiled at him and nodded. We talked for a little while, and I invited him over. He agreed to come.

When he arrived, he spoke to my dad, who told him that Miley and Hannah were cousins, and that Miley was here. I was sitting in my room, brushing my long, brown hair when Jake knocked on the door. "Hannah?" he called.

"I'm not Hannah, I'm Miley. But you can come in anyway. Hannah will be here soon!" I called. He came in and sat in my desk chair.

"Hey, Miley. You're Hannah Montana's cousin? Wow, I would never have guessed. What's it like to be the cousin of the hottest pop star ever?"

"Um...it's not really any different that having Jackson as my brother."

"Jackson's your brother. I feel sorry for you. What a dork."

"Hey!" I protested.

"Oh. Sorry, Miley."

Realizing that nothing was happening just yet, I said, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see what's holding Hannah up."

I ran to the bathroom and put on my Hannah wig. I went back to my room. "Hey, Jake," I said in my Hannah voice.

"Hannah, I love you!" he said. He grabbed me and planted a kiss right on my lips. I blushed, so I said, "Where could that Miley be? Do you know?"

"She went looking for you," Jake said, sitting down on the bed again and patting it, indicating that he wanted me to sit down. I did, and as soon as I had, he kissed me again, only with more passion this time. As we kissed, he ran his hands through my hair.

I was enjoying it, not realizing that I had forgotten to brush the rats out of the wig. His finger got caught in one of them, and he tried to pull it out. But instead, it pulled my wig off.

"Miley?" was all he said.

HeHe. I love cliffhangers! Please review!


	5. Miley Loves Jake

Sorry it's been so long... here's another chapter!

LAST TIME ON HM:

_I was enjoying it, not realizing that I had forgotten to brush the rats out of the wig. His fingers got caught in one of them, and he tried to pull it out. But instead, it pulled off my wig. _

_"Miley?" was all he said._

Chapter Four: Miley Loves Jake

I had no idea what to do next. It reminded me of Ashlee Simpson and her SNL mishap. She had called me afterwards, crying and telling me to never, under any circumstances, do what she had done.

Jake was holding my wig. "Miley?" he asked again.

"Jake, I..."

"You're Hannah Montana?"

I sighed. After a long pause, I finally said, "Yes, Jake, I'm Hannah Montana."

I expected him to leave.

But he surprised me by saying, "Oh my gosh, Miley, what a great idea! I didn't even have a clue! You're so smart! People won't recognize you if you're not Hannah all the time."

Surprised, I said, "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not."

"But what about Mackenzie?"

"We didn't really ever date. I mean, yeah, we went out a couple of times and I did kiss her in the hallway... right in front of you... but I was just trying to get you're attention. The truth is, Miley... I really like you... Love you, even."

"You love me?" I asked.

"I do, Miley. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I blushed. "Sure," I said, secretly wishing that we would kiss again.

And that's exactly what we did. We began to kiss, only to be interrupted by a whispered "Yes!" from Oliver and Lilly's side of the room. I looked over and saw Oliver putting his hand over Lilly's mouth.

Jake saw them, too, and both he and I started to laugh. We kissed again.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Three years later, I sat next to Jake on the beach in Malibu. I held my hand over the place where I was possibly carrying his baby. Tears streamed down my face as my eyes came in contact with his.

"Jake..." I said.

"Shh. It's okay, Miley. Everything's gonna be okay," he choked.

"When are we going to find out?"

"Dr. Forrester said we'd have about three weeks before the results come in," he said.

"Well... what do we do until then?"

We were seventeen now. I couldn't believe that I might be pregnant. No, I can't be. It only happened once.

"I'm not sure, Miles, but we'll figure something out."

We sat and watched the sun set on the day that might be the end of my career...

Thanks for reading this chapter! I promise there'll be another one soon!


	6. Just Let Me Cry

Okay, so this isn't exactly soon, but I've been really busy. Sorry! Happy Thanksgiving, by the way! Here's chapter five!

Chapter Five: Just Let Me Cry

Those three weeks passed by very slowly. Each day, I feared the phone call that would change my life. Exactly three weeks from the date I had gone in for the test, I got the call.

"Is this Miley Stewart?" a lady's voice asked when I answered the phone.

"Yes," I replied, dreading the next thing she was going to say.

"This is Dr. Forrester's office. We have the results for your pregnancy test."

"Okay...I'm ready."

"We need you and uh... your boyfriend... to come down to the office. We have some packets and vitamins to give to you."

"Does that mean that it came out positive?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, dear, it does."

Tears began to immediately flow down my cheeks. I told the lady that we'd be there soon and hung up the phone. Jake was sitting next to me, and he tried to comfort me.

"Stop, Jake. Nothing you do is going to make it any easier to deal with. I'm pregnant, and there's nothing we can do about it. Just leave me alone. Let me cry."

By this point, Jake was crying, too. "Miles, I love you. Please, we have to go see the doctor. He can help us."

"Help? You think he can help? Let me tell you something, Jake Ryan. My life is over! O-VER! Don't you get that? My career? What career, Jake? I'm going to be a mother, not a celebrity! I have to do this!"

"Do what?"

I sighed. "Jake, I want to get an abortion."

"No! You can't! I...I mean...I don't want you to do that. Our baby is right here," he said, placing his hand on my abdomen.

"Why did I even sleep with you?" I asked him.

"Because we're in love, Miley. I love you. Please, just give me a chance. Please let me prove myself. I'll be good to you, Miley."

"How can I know that you're not lying?"

He kissed me and took my hand in his. He held something in his hand, and slipped it on my finger. I looked down and saw a beautiful diamond ring. "Miley Stewart, will you marry me?"

I was speechless. I nodded through my tears, which were now a mixture of sad and happy. We were caught up in a passionate kiss. He put his hand on my stomach again, and for the first time that day, I smiled. I knew at that moment that everything was going to be alright.

A baby. I was going to give birth to my own child. One that I could call my own. I looked up at Jake, and we headed out the door to go to the doctor's office.

Dr. Forrester gave me some vitamins and told me my due date. December 1st. Jake and I went to the baby store downtown, and he bought me a baby name book.

That night, because my dad was in Mexico with Jackson, Jake stayed over at my house. We sat on my bed and went through the book. We chose two names, one for a boy and one for a girl. If we had a boy, we would name him Ayen Lucas (pronounced Ian, like I an, not E an). If we had a girl, we would name her Kylie Grace.

I decided that Jake and I would be okay. I would have the baby, making Hannah Montana disappear for about a year, and then after the baby was born, I would go back to being Hannah. No one would ever know... At least I hope they wouldn't. The only glitch in the plan is that I would be forced to tell my dad...

Thanks! Please tell me if the baby should be a boy or a girl...I think because the in my 7th Heaven and Smallville stories, both babies are girls that I want this one to be a boy, but I will do whatever you guys want...or they could have both...Please review!


	7. Hannah Takes A Break

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long...it wouldn't let me upload anything...now it does! This is an AU, guys, I forgot to say! I have mixed requests on the sex of the baby, so I guess whichever has more wins...girl is winning right now (by a lot)!

Chapter Six: Hannah Takes A Break

I told my fans last night on E! News that Hannah had to take a year off. I know that they were disappointed, but what was I supposed to do?

Anyways, now I have a whole year to just lay back and hopefully have my baby without too much trouble. Jake is coming over tonight so we can tell my dad and Jackson about the baby. I hope they take it well...

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

That evening, we sat around the table, eating dinner. We were having spaghetti. When my dad got out dessert, Jake and I stood up.

"What's up, Bud?" my dad asked, knowing that I wouldn't do that just for no reason. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Daddy, Jackson...Jake and I, we got pregnant," I said quickly, to get it over with.

I didn't stick around to find out what they had to say. I ran out the back door. Jake followed soon afterwards. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me.

I cried into his shoulder, not knowing what else to do...

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I will not ever forget the day I went into labor. Jake raced to the hospital. He was such a nervous wreck that at the desk, he told them Hannah Montana for my name. My eyes grew wide as the nurse looked at me and smiled.

"You're Hannah Montana? Is that why she took a year off? To have a baby without everyone finding out?"

Not knowing how to respond, I nodded. She and her big mouth announced it to the whole stinkin' hospital, and before I knew it, the whole world probably found out the way she was goin' on about it.

"Hello!" I said to whoever would listen! Hannah Montana over here having a baby!"

They got me into a room, and before I knew it, they announced that I could start pushing. As I did, I felt like I was going to explode from the pain. Soon, it was over, and the doctor held up our baby so we could see...I began to cry as I looked at my child, the one that Jake and I had created.

"Congratulations, it's a..."

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have to update the Smallville one...what's it gonna be, guys? There are only four chapters left! Please review!


	8. Our New Baby

Okay, I said that the baby would be whichever got the most requests, so here it is...

Chapter Seven: Our New Baby

"...girl!"

Thanks for the reviews guys! The end!

(Just kidding! Here's the chapter!)

"It's a girl," Jake told me excitedly. He brought her over to me. As I looked at my daughter, I saw that she looked like me. I eagerly took her into my arms.

"Hello, Kylie. Mommy loves you," I said quietly to her. She looked up at me with tired eyes. Soon she was asleep. I gave her to the nurse, who took her to the nursery.

Finally, I was a mother. Jake smiled at me. He leaned down and held out his hand. In it was a ring.

"Miley Hannah Cyrus, will you marry me?"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Kylie Grace Ryan, come here now!" I said firmly. It's not every day that you walk into your kitchen and find Christmas cookie cutters and sugar cookie mix laying all over the floor with your one-year-old son playing in it.

Four-year-old Kylie came into the kitchen with her new doll. She looked up at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Kylie, what in this world did you do?" I asked her, bending down so my eyes met hers.

"I only wanted to help, Mommy. I want you to make Christmas cookies," she said. Her soft brown eyes looked sad.

"Kylie, I said we'd make cookies later."

"But I only wanted to help," she said, her lip trembling and her eyes filling with tears. I hugged her as she started to cry. Just then, Ayen stood up and threw a cookie cutter at his sister.

"Ayen," I warned. He picked the cutter up and put it in the drawer that Kylie had opened. Jake came up behind me and picked our daughter up. I cleaned up the mess, and then I picked up Ayen.

"Ayen, Mommy's gonna get you a bath and put you down for your nap."

I carried him up the stairs. When I came back, I saw Jake and Kylie sitting on the floor together, playing with her doll house. I laughed at the sight of my husband playing with dolls. He looked up and grinned at me.

"Just trying to help you," he said.

"I only need help getting her over to Oliver and Lilly's so she can help with their tree. Then you can come back and really help me..." I said. He smiled, knowing exactly what I meant.

He grabbed Kylie and took her across the street. When he came back, he picked me up like a baby and carried me to our room.

Sorry it's so short, I will try to make the next one longer, I promise! Oh, yeah. I had a really close run for the sex of the baby, so because no one said twins, I jumped ahead and gave them a boy, too! Please review!


	9. For Now

Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it because I'm taking a break from this story for awhile until I get my Christmas mix done! It will be back by January! Thanks for understanding!

Chapter Eight: For Now

I flew to the hospital when I got the phone call from the Cedars- Sinai Medical Center saying that my baby had been hospitalized.

The lady at the desk asked me who I was looking for.

"Kylie Ryan," I said, panicking. Jake hadn't told me what was wrong, just that I needed to come as soon as possible.

"Fourth floor, room 407."

Ayen cried as I ran with him to the elevator and continued as we rode to Kylie's floor. I tried to comfort him, but nothing worked.

When I saw Jake, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Jake, what's wrong with her?"

"Miles, she...she was at school and a bookshelf fell on top of her and two of her classmates," Jake said.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's okay. She got the least of it. The two little ones who also got hit died a few minutes ago."

I ran to my daughter's bedside. She lay asleep, with a cast on her left arm and stitches in her forehead and cheek. She had a large goose egg on her head. I kissed her untouched cheek.

"Kylie," I said quietly.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and she tried to smile when she saw me. "Mommy!" she said.

I started to cry like a baby. I held her close to me, thankful that she was okay. Just then, the doctor came in.

"Mr., and Mrs. Ryan?" he said.

Jake and I both looked at him. He cleared his throat. "I'm afraid we have some bad news."

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Kylie is okay for now, but we just took another look at her scans and it seems that she may have some mental damage to her brain."

"What does that mean?" Jake asked.

"Well, it could cause her to lose her memory, hearing or eyesight. And it will eventually lead to deterioration of her brain. Barring a miracle from God, I'm giving her ten years."

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but if you're faithful and I get at least ten reviews, I'll put up another chapter tomorrow! They all have to be from different people, though- no cheating! Otherwise, be back in January! Thanks!


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that my Christmas Story is in the 7th Heaven category! Please read it there! Thank you!

Please allow me time to finish my other stories because I want to finish this one before I continue, but if I have any extra time, I will update the others! Thanks!

Sharayah


	11. Life Goes On

Sorry it's been so long…here's another chappie! I know someone will probably yell at me for doing it this way, but Kylie didn't die and is now older.

Chapter Nine: Life Goes On

Seventeen-year-old Kylie was lying on her bed, as normal as a girl could be, except the fact that she now had small scars covering her body from the accident. She looked down at her new baby sister, Ryaleigh. She was a beautiful baby, and looked exactly like Kylie had when she was a baby.

"Ky, it's after midnight. You should at least try to get some sleep," Miley said, coming to the doorway.

"I can't, Mom. What if they tell me that I can't have children?"

"God is taking care of it. You'll feel much better tomorrow if you get some sleep."

The next day would be the day when they would find out why Kylie's reproductive system hadn't been working correctly and if she would ever be able to have babies. She was a nervous wreck and cried just about every ten minutes.

Her boyfriend met her the next morning at the doctor and they went in to find out the results of her tests.

"Well, Kylie, I have your results, and I think you'll be pleased to know that there are no signs of any problems and that you can have children," Dr. Reynolds told her.

She leaned into Troy (her boyfriend) and began to cry. "Thank you, Doctor," she said. She smiled up at Troy. "Troy, we can have babies!"

"I heard him. Don't you think we should get married before we have one of those?"

"Of course we should," she said. They kissed. He asked her to marry him, and they set their wedding date for three years from that date. They would be twenty and then be able to have kids afterwards.

HannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannahMontana

Meanwhile, Miley and Jake were at home with their other children: Ayen, Briar Rose, Malychi and Ryaleigh. They were waiting for their oldest daughter to come home. Finally, after a long wait, Troy and Kylie arrived.

"We can have babies!" Kylie said excitedly.

They celebrated, for the sake of their Grandchildren-to-be.

HannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannahMontana

Three years later, the wedding finally took place. Kylie Grace Ryan was well and was now known as Mrs. Troy Deschanel.

Epilogue will be up tomorrow, but now I have some others to update! Sorry if it's lame, but I'm really tired and wasn't sure how to write this chapter! Please tell me what you think!


	12. Epilogue

Yeah, so here's the epilogue!

Epilogue:

Miley and Jake have been married for almost 20 years. They had Kylie Grace when they were seventeen, followed three years later by Ayen Christian. They eventually had three other children: Briar Rose, Malychi Zachery and Ryaleigh Paige. They don't plan on having any more children. As for Hannah Montana, she is still a celebrity, and so is Jake. They live in Malibu.

Kylie Grace Ryan is now 21 years old and is happily married to Troy Deschanel. They live in Malibu, not far from where her parents live. They have a two month old daughter named Jasmine Roxanne.

Ayen Christian Ryan is 18 and is dating Ava Carter. He is currently living in Los Angeles with some friends.

Briar Rose Ryan is 16 and lives with her parents. Her boyfriend's name is Seth Austin. She is a junior in high school and is a straight-A student.

Malychi Zachery Ryan is 13 and is in 8th grade. Like his sister, he also gets good grades and has a crush on Alessiah Rhodes, who is also 13.

Ryaleigh Paige Ryan is 1 year old now. She was the family "surprise" and ended up being Kylie's inspiration for having children of her own.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley was holding Ryaleigh while she tried to give Malychi advice on his "girl issues". Jake came into the room and offered to take over.

Miley looked down at Ryaleigh. "Ryles, shall we go see Kylie and Troy and your new niece?"

Ryaleigh nodded. She said, "Baby!"

Miley and Jake laughed. "Yes, the baby," Miley said.

Briar came into the room. "Can I come, too?"

"Of course. We'll need help with two babies anyway."

All three of them went to Kylie's house. They found her sitting on the couch with Jasmine. The baby was crying.

"Just in time. She won't stop crying. I don't know what's wrong with her," Kylie said, looking concerned.

Briar took the baby from her sister's arms and quietly started to sing to her. The familiar words played over and over in Miley's head. She was singing Hannah Montana songs. Jasmine gradually quit crying.

Kylie looked at her little sister in awe. "You're hired!" she exclaimed. "Ten dollars an hour."

Briar gratefully accepted the offer, and took the baby to her room. Miley followed her, handing Ryaleigh to Kylie.

Kylie looked down at her baby sister. "Thanks, Ryles. I love you."

THE END!

Thanks for reading my story! I hope all of you liked it! Please review, but just so you know, there will not be a sequel. Sorry!


End file.
